


A great guy

by GlovedGov



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlovedGov/pseuds/GlovedGov
Summary: Marie and Reb cant sleep.Reb tries to make Marie see she isnt all bad.
Kudos: 5





	A great guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story of Marie being unable to sleep and Reb hates when Marie is too hard on herself.  
> Please press Kudos if you enjoy it, thankyou.

Marie laid awake in her cell, she just couldnt sleep, she had too many thoughts in her head right now.  
She sat up, adjusting her prison uniform, which was a t shirt that was fitted, with sweats.  
Her hair was up and her shoes were still on.  
She saw no point in getting changed when she wasnt going to sleep anyway.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she beamed as she saw Reb's smiling face in the doorway.  
"Can i come in?" He asked her.  
Marie nodded and smiled.  
"Come in." Marie said with a gentle look on her face and patted the bed beside her.

Reb walked in, wearing his t shirt tucked partially into his sweats and sat down beside Marie and sighed.  
"So...You cant sleep either?" Reb asked and played with his hair.  
"No...Too many thoughts in my head...I have given up trying to sleep." Marie admitted.  
She loved Reb, Reb really did remind her of her son and she was determined not to let Reb down.  
"I meant what i said Reb...I want better for you then my son...I didnt protect him the way i should of...I didnt do my job as a mother." Marie said sadly and her eyes turned glassy, but she didnt allow tears to fall.

Reb nodded and smiled, putting his arm around Marie.  
"Dont be so hard on yaself, i am sure you did the best you could." He whispered, he hated seeing her so conflicted and angry at herself.  
"He never stood a chance with me as a Mum..." Marie whispered and let the tears fall.  
"Fuck...I hate crying like this..." Marie grumbled at herself, she felt weak, but she loved Danny and that wasnt weak of her.  
She just didnt like showing people any sign of apparent weakness, she had to remain strong.

Reb rubbed Marie's back and stroked her hair.  
"Hay...Look at me..." He said.  
Marie looked at him reluctantly, then tilted her head to the side.  
"You arent a bad person." Reb said firmly.  
"Reb..." Marie shook her head and seemed amused.  
"I fucked up Reb...You are the only one who doesnt think i am a bad person...Well...You and Kath, but she doesnt know me or this place properly yet." Marie admitted.

"Marie...It isnt your fault...Danny's death...The escape thing...It isnt your fault...You didnt kill those people." Reb explained firmly.  
"I might as well have...Everyone blames me...All i wanted was to get out of the shit hole before someone else bad happened to me.  
But then that man...That...Bastard son of a bitch went on a killing spree." Marie hissed and stood up.  
"I fucked up so much Reb...I lost everything...Danny...My connections...I have nothing on the outside or in here! Nothing!" Marie shouted as she cried, unable to hold in her anger and distress any longer.

Reb got up, putting his hands on Marie's arms, trying to calm her down.  
"You have me." Reb whispered lovingly.  
Marie looked away and then looked directly into Reb's eyes.  
"You have me." He said again.  
Marie nodded and hugged him tight, letting out more tears.  
"You are such a great guy Reb..." Marie whispered and sniffed as she pulled away slowly.  
"You deserve all the happiness in the world." Marie said with softness and love, stroking Reb's face.


End file.
